Little Surprises
by UmbraScriptor
Summary: Fluttershy gets to spend the day with her crush, Rainbow Dash. Will she have the courage to admit her feelings? or will she lose her nerve? Just a little something I wrote when I had writer's block.


Little Surprises

Fluttershy could barely contain her excitement as she went about her morning routine. Her friend, Rainbow Dash, invited her to hang out for the day. She usually never got to hang out with Rainbow Dash alone, and it would be a perfect opportunity for the two of them to talk. Fluttershy knew she liked her, she liked her _a lot_, but she wasn't sure if Dash felt the same. 'Maybe, if I can get her away for someplace where somepony might hear, I can tell her how I feel, and…' She broke out in a slight blush, thinking about how Dash might react. 'Even if... even if she doesn't feel the same, at least we'll still be friends. Right?' Her excitement slowly gave way to worry as she thought of Dash turning her down, and abandoning her. Just as these worries crept into her head, there was a loud knock at the door. She quickly pushed all of her worries out of her head and went to answer the door.

"Oh... hi Rainbow Dash. Is it time to go already?"

"If you're ready," Rainbow Dash answered, "I don't want to rush you or anything. I know you have all of these animals to look after."

"Oh, that's not a problem." Fluttershy said quickly, "Most of them don't even live with me. They just come to visit or when they need help."

"Cool, so they just know to come to you for help?"

"Uh, I guess." She shuffled her hooves nervously, "I don't really know why they keep coming back, or how they know at all. But, I'm still glad they do."

"Cool. So, ya ready to go?" Rainbow Dash asked, just a small hint of impatience in her voice.

"Yes. Just, um, let me do something real quick."

She shut the door and looked for Angel. She found him sitting in her bedroom window on the second floor, lazily munching on a carrot and watching the animals run around her backyard.

"Angel, I'm going to be gone for the day. I need you to try and look after the animals that come by today. If you need me, I'll be in town with Rainbow Dash."

Angel gave a straight backed salute, and went back to watching the animals. Satisfied that Angel wouldn't let her down, she went back down stairs and out onto her porch. She looked left and right but couldn't see Rainbow Dash anywhere. After a minute, she looked up and saw Dash lazily doing loops in the air. A little embarrassed she hadn't thought to look up in the air, she lightly flew up to her rainbow colored companion.

"Ok Dash, I'm all set." Fluttershy said, a bit excite to get going.

"Sweet. So, I was thinking of catching one of the amateur flight shows. What do you think?"

"Oh, um, that sounds... fun." She said sheepishly. She didn't really like flight shows that much, but she didn't want to disappoint Dash. And the show wouldn't be too long. They'd be able to go eat somewhere and talk. 'Maybe we'll go someplace nice, like the le Lieu de Fantaisie. I haven't been there in ages. Me and her, eating in a fancy place like that, just the two of us...' She began to blush as her mind wandered down a familiar path when she thought of her and Dash. They'd be eating dinner. Than, when she saw an opportunity, she'd tell Dash how she felt. Dash would be a bit surprised, but admit felt the same. Then, like she always imagined, they slowly lean towards each other and-

"Equestria to Fluttershy, come in Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash interrupted her train of thought, waving a hoof in front of her face, "You ok? You zoned out there for a minute."

"Oh," her face suddenly felt very hot, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to zone out like that."

"That's ok. Come on, the show starts soon." She started to fly off, and Fluttershy tried her best to keep pace. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'we're not off to fantastic start, but that can always change, right?'

The show ended up being pretty interesting. A few of the Wonderbolts made a surprise appearance near the end, showing off their own skills, much to he joy of both the spectators and competitors. Rainbow Dash was nearly freaking out, and even Fluttershy felt a small wave of excitement when they started doing their routines. After the show ended, the Wonderbolts were signing autographs for about six bits apiece. Fluttershy suddenly had an idea.

"Um, Rainbow Dash? Do you want their autographs?"

"I really wish I could, but I didn't bring any bits with me," she frowned, "Besides, the lines, like, a mile long. Theirs no way we'd get their autographs before the sun goes down."

"Well, um, I might be able to help with that," she said, a bit nervous, "You see, Soarin's mother's pet bird was sick last week, and he brought the poor thing to me . It wasn't serious, but Soarin' said he owed me one." She just traced a pattern in the dirt as Rainbow Dash stared at her, her mouth almost touching the ground.

"Why did you never tell me about that? That's, so... _awesome!_"

Rainbow Dash continued to gush over the fact for a few more minutes, before Fluttershy reminded her that it was getting late. "Just, um, stay right here. I'll be right back."

She flew over to the stand the Wonderbolts set up, which had a sizable line standing in front of it. Instead of waiting, she flew over to the side of the stand, where Soarin' was signing his autographs. As she flew over, he saw her coming and waved her over.

"Hey Fluttershy. Thanks again for helping with my mom's bird."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," she said with a wave of her hoof, "Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

"Sure, whatcha need?"

"Well, you see, I have a friend of mine whose a huge fan of yours. The Wonderbolts, I mean. Anyway, I'm a bit busy today, or I would have waited in line, but I was wondering if I could get your autographs for her real quick. I have the bits to pay for them and everything." She suddenly found some really interesting dirt on the ground.

"Ya, no problem," Soarin' said casually, "Hey, guys? Mine signing a quick set for a friend of mine?"

After a moment, Soarin' held a set of autographed photos out to her, "Here ya go. One set of Wonderbolt autographs."

"Oh thank you," she said excitedly, "She'll absolutely love these. Hold on, I got the money right here."

"Don't worry about it," Soarin' said, "Consider it payment for my mom's bird."

"But I don't charge anything."

"Then consider it a favor," he chuckled, "Just tell you're friend to look for me at any of our shows. I'll get her some good seats."

"Oh, ok. Thanks again." She waved as she flew over to Rainbow Dash, proudly carrying the autographed photos.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh," Rainbow said excitedly, "You're the most awesome pony I've ever met." She pulled Fluttershy into a huge hug, and Fluttershy nearly melted. It was completely unexpected, but Fluttershy wasn't going to fight it. She finally hugged her back, still lost in how warm Dash felt. After a moment that didn't last nearly long enough, Rainbow Dash pulled away and started looking over the autographs. Fluttershy was lost in her imagination again, and was blissfully unaware that Dash was talking again. When she finally tuned in, she realized she missed everything Dash had said.

"Um, I'm sorry, but could you run that by me again?"

"I said I need to run home and put these away. I wanted you to head for Sugarcube Corner and wait for me there."

"Oh," Fluttershy said, a bit dejectedly, "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks. I'll be back real quick, you'll see." With that she flew off at a speed few could match. Fluttershy, by contrast began a slow walk toward town. She was a little sad by the fact Rainbow Dash would want to run home immediately after getting the autographs, but she couldn't be too upset about it. 'The Wonderbolts are her icon,' she thought, 'I'm surprised she stuck around long enough to at thank me.' She began to think about the hug Dash had given her. She began to blush as she thought about the light scent of lilacs Rainbow had, the feeling of her muscular arms as they squeezed her. Her mind continued in this direction, and a few less appropriate ones, as she walked toward Sugarcube Corner.

Fluttershy was sitting at a table for two in Sugarcube Corner, listening to Pinkie Pie blab about the difference between cupcakes and muffins. It'd been about an hour since she'd arrived and Rainbow Dash had yet to show up. She didn't want to think that Dash had ditched her, but it was starting to look that way.

" And then Derpy said, "Thanks, no can I have my muffins?" So I said "Sure, here you go," and that was that. So anyway, what are you doing here all by yourself? I thought you and Rainbow Dash were going to hang out today?"

"We are, or at least we were," Fluttershy said, "I got her a set of autographed photos of the Wonderbolts, then she took off to put them away. She said she'd meet me here, but that was about an hour ago." She sighed, "Pinkie, do you think she forgot about me?"

"Hmmmm..." Pinkie was suddenly holding a pipe and blowing bubbles out of it. Fluttershy was tempted to ask where she got that from, but thought better of it. "No, I don't think she did."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she just walked in."

Just as Pinkie said this, the door opened and Rainbow Dash walked in. Fluttershy decided to ask Pinkie later how she knew Dash was about to walk in, but right now she was just glad to see her.

"Sorry I'm late, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, "I just wanted to pick something up."

"Oh, that's ok Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, "What did you have to pick up?"

"Well, I actually gotta pick it up later, but you'll see." Rainbow Dash smiled a sly smile and pulled up a chair, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling Fluttershy the difference between cupcakes and muffins. See, Derpy came in this morning, and-"

As Pinkie began her story, Fluttershy was only half listening. 'What did she have to do before she came by?' Fluttershy thought, 'And why won't she just tell me? I hope nothing came up that might drag her away again.'

After listening to Pinkie's story, Rainbow Dash looked at a nearby clock. "Wow, look at the time. Me and Fluttershy have a... thing to go to. Right Fluttershy?"

"Oh, um, ya. That thing. I guess we better get going then." She and Rainbow Dash got up and made for the door as Pinkie cleaned up the table.

"We'll catch ya later, Pinks." Dash called over her shoulder as they left the shop. When they were a good distance away, Dash spoke up, "Hey, Fluttershy. You mind if we stop and pick something up real quick?"

"Uh, sure. Is it that thing you mentioned before?"

"Ya," she said, a bit nervously.

Fluttershy was puzzled at her friend's reaction. 'I hope it's nothing bad,' she thought, 'I really don't want to lose her when we've barely been able to talk alone.' As they made their way through town, Rainbow Dash led her to Rose's Flower Shop.

"Wait," Rainbow said, just outside the door, "When we pick this up, you have to promise not to laugh."

"Um, I promise, but, what did you need to pick up, exactly?"

"You'll see," she said, trying to hide a blush. She walked in quickly, and Fluttershy followed after her. She always loved walking into Rose's shop. It always smelled like her own home, but just a bit stronger.

When they walked in, Rose came out from the back, "Hi, Rainbow. I got that flower you wanted. You're lucky, it's our last one too." She reached behind the counter and came back up with a single lilac flower, the stem wrapped in paper, "No idea why you'd want one. We get so few here and anyone who wants them buys in bulk. Anyway, you're total is twenty-four bits."

"All that for one flower?" Fluttershy asked, "I mean, that's just a bit much, I think."

"It's fine," Rainbow Dash said, "It's worth it anyway. Here ya go Rose." She put the necessary bits on the table, and grabbed the flower.

"Please come again." Rose said as she counted the bits.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked out of the shop and started walking toward Fluttershy's home. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while, each one waiting for the other to speak. As they were walking up a hill, Rainbow Dash said "Hey, Fluttershy?"

"Ya?"

"Um, can we stop for a minute?" she asked, "I wanted to tell you something."

They stopped at the top of the hill, and Rainbow Dash started playing with the dirt.

"Ok, look, I got this flower because..." she seemed to stumble over the next word, "I... it's just... here." She held out the flower, trying hard not to blush. Fluttershy was dumbfounded. When everything had finally caught up, she started to blush herself.

"Oh, um, thanks, Rainbow Dash," She took the flower and set it in her hair. It didn't match her hair color real well, but right now she didn't care. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you get me this flower?"

"Well, you see, when you got me those awesome autographed photos of the Wonderbolts, I felt like I should do something for you." She kept her eyes averted, her blush growing a bit brighter, "I'm not good with sentimental stuff like that, so I went to Rose to ask about what I should do. Her and her friends gushed over the fact and just made it harder for me to do it. Eventually, Daisy figured out I was wearing lilacs, so she suggested lilac flowers as a good gift. But Rose had sold the last batch already. So I had to go with Daisy and find some more." She sat down and stared at the sun as it began to set, "She was so annoying, making suggestions that made no sense, like singing or taking you to a fancy dinner. Well, we finally found some, and brought them back. I told her to hold on for me, then rushed over to see you." She kept her head down, "You can go ahead laugh at me now, I know I would."

Fluttershy just smiled, "I think it's very sweet you went through all that trouble," she started blushing herself, "I actually had something I want to tell you too." She took a deep breath, and said, "Rainbow Dash? I... I... I..." she was becoming frustrated with herself. 'Why can't I say it,' she thought, 'She went through the trouble of getting me something she knew she would be completely uncomfortable getting, and now I can't even admit myself to her.' She just sighed, and sat down, "Nevermind. It's not important."

Rainbow Dash stared at her quizzically, "I think it is," she scooted closer and hugged her, "I think anything you have to say is important, because you're one of my best friends. So whenever you can work up the courage to say it, I'll be here ready to hear it, ok?"

Fluttershy couldn't think of anything to say. She returned the hug and tried her best not to cry. After a moment, she finally trusted her voice to say, "OK."

Rainbow Dash broke the hug, "Hey, if you're not busy, could we hang out again tomorrow?"

"Ya," Fluttershy said a bit excitedly, "I'd like that."

"Cool, catch ya later then, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash took off, heading for her cloud home not too far away.

Fluttershy just waved as her friend flew away. When she was out of sight, she turned and started walking toward her own home. She began to think of how the day had went, how nervous they both had been. 'Well, there's always tomorrow,' she thought 'Besides, even if she turns me down, I'll always have this.' She glanced lovingly at the lilac in her hair. Before she walked into her house, she looked at the sunset one more time. Maybe it was just her, but she could have sworn it looked just a little more beautiful.


End file.
